Agent Brown
Agent Brown is a supporting antagonist of the 1999 iconic science-fiction movie The Matrix. Originally created by The Architect, to help keep the escalating resistance contained, Brown found himself and his fellow partner Agent Jones serving beside Agent Smith on a mission to obtain the access codes to the Zion Mainframe by capturing Morpheus in order for the machines to destroy Zion. Role Discovery of an Informant Agent Brown along with Jones and Smith were present when Cypher informed them of Trinity's whereabouts, hoping to capture her and lure out Morpheus. Even though the operation failed, it was confirmed by the Agents that the informant Cypher is real, and they know Morpheus' next target, Neo. Capture of Neo Jones and Brown participated in a raid of a software company led by Agent Smith in order to capture Neo. The operation was a success they brought Neo into a cell for interrogation. Brown and Jones both believed that they were wasting time interrogating Neo, but Smith though Neo could be used to help them capture Morpheus. When Neo refused to cooperate, Brown and Jones restrained him while Smith placed a tracker in Neo, so that when Neo meets with Morpheus the tracker will inform them of their location. Capture of Morpheus After Smith's successful deal with Cypher, which allowed Smith to capture Morpheus. Brown injected a truth serum into Morpheus' neck in hopes of hacking into his mind and getting the codes, while Smith interrogated Morpheus. Later the three agents then were discussing Cypher's death and how he failed to do his job. When Smith called them out of the room so he can interrogate Morpheus privately, the two later returned to inform him of Neo and Trinity's intrusion but were surprised to see his earpiece removed. When the sprinklers activated after an explosion caused by Neo and Trinity, Smith ordered them to find the intruders and destroy them. After Neo and Trinity rescued Morpheus, Smith chased after Neo and Trinity in hot pursuit. Chasing Neo Brown and Jones assisted Smith in chasing Neo across Mega City within the Matrix. After Smith cornered Neo at gunpoint, Brown and Jones watched Smith kill Neo. Smith had Brown check Neo who confirmed that Neo was dead. After the Agents were leaving they noticed Neo's resurrection and instantly tried to gun him down, but Neo powers as The One were revealed and he managed to telekinetically stop their bullets. Afterward, Smith attempted to fight Neo but he managed to destroy him from within, which caused Brown and Jones to flee. After Smith's Defeat A while after Smith's defeat, The Architect had Agents Brown and Jones returned to The Source, were the two Agents were most likely deleted due to their incompetence in dealing with Neo, and their programming was recycled to create the new Upgraded Agents: Jackson, Johnson, and Thompson, with superior programming to deal with Neo. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spy Category:Fighters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Stalkers Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Oppressors Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creation Category:Slaver Category:Totalitarians Category:Thugs Category:Deceased